The present invention relates to a method of power management, and more particularly, to a method and a computer-readable medium for dynamically managing power of the multi-core processor of a computing system.
Power saving is always an important issue for implementation of electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal or portable navigation devices (PNDs), digital cameras, personal computers, etc., no matter whether the electronic devices are portable or not. In order to reduce the power consumption of the electronic devices, and more particularly, those powered by batteries, conventional methods of the related art typically focus on sacrificing performance for power saving. However, when products are implemented based upon the conventional methods, many problems may occur. For example, non-smooth playback of music may occur when a conventional product operates in a power saving mode.
In addition, for modern mobile app programmers, effectively balancing powerful computing device capabilities with power and thermal constraints can often be a significant challenge. Programmers seek to meet user performance needs without overheating the device or causing rapid battery drain. And, for consumers, power consumption is one of the leading criteria in making a mobile device purchase decision. The related art does not serve the programmers and users well, and therefore, a novel method is required to improve power control of the electronic devices.